


【加图索x皮尔洛|GP】不舍得

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: lof搬运这次真的是极点了。。。cp名字都不知道该怎么叫那种_(:3」∠❀)__最近突然很get到睡皮的魅力，就手痒了。。
Relationships: Gennaro Gattuso & Andrea Pirlo
Kudos: 2





	【加图索x皮尔洛|GP】不舍得

皮尔洛醉了，在一场比赛的庆功宴上。  
说实话，米兰总是在庆祝，这一次也不应该有什么不同。可是这次皮尔洛醉了，即使皮尔洛一直都是那么一副似睡非睡的样子，往常喝了酒也不过是更安静地坐在一边听着队友们讲些玩笑话。  
这次皮尔洛彻底的醉了。比平常多喝了几杯酒，一动不动地趴在桌子上不省人事。  
所有人却都很淡定，只有加图索频频看向皮尔洛，担心的表情一览无余。于是皮波提议由加图索护送皮尔洛，所有人都没有异议，包括他自己。  
刚刚过去的酒席，依然少不了的乐趣便是捉弄加图索，连一贯适时制止的马尔蒂尼都只是微笑着看，大概是太高兴了。  
游戏是舍甫琴科提起的，真心话大冒险。简单有趣。  
于是加图索觉得自己格外的不顺，第一轮就轮到了他，可怜的里诺大概还不知道这只是个开始。不想再被捉弄的加图索硬着头皮选了真心话，他想自己还有什么秘密是不敢说的。  
除了...加图索向某个方向不易察觉地看了一眼，想要叹口气。  
“好吧里诺，我只想知道你有喜欢的人了么，或者已经喜欢上了谁”因扎吉微笑的样子摆明了把他刚刚的动作看了个完整。  
加图索这下即使是涨红了脸也说不出一句话来，他看向马尔蒂尼，男人只是一贯的从容优雅甚至向他点了点头，舍甫琴科和因扎吉开始坏笑，内斯塔只顾着眼下的意面，而皮尔洛，算了他不指望。  
有一句话怎么说，最怕空气突然的安静。  
“好了皮波，欺负老实人会遭报应的”皮尔洛的声音出现的很是突然，即使他的语调仍然是那样淡淡的。  
“安德里亚告诉我你这句话是摸着良心说的！”皮波倒吸一口气，连内斯塔都差点没忍住喷出正在吃的东西，还好他及时用纸巾挡了一下。  
“良心？大概没有吧。里诺？”  
“到！”还在惊讶皮尔洛竟然会为自己说话的加图索在听到自己的名字时条件反射了一下，反应过来的时候便有些不好意思起来。  
“答不上来自罚一杯怎么样”看到加图索如释重负的样子后皮尔洛也出现了淡淡的笑容。  
“啧啧啧，没救了吧”因扎吉摇摇头，舍甫琴科跟着点点头。  
“没救了，可以埋了”内斯塔终于奋斗完了一盘意面，做了简短的总结。  
只是接连 几轮过去，中枪的都是加图索之后，饶是单纯如他也发现了不对劲。  
“你们是不是针对我！”在众人一副你终于发现了的表情下他的拳头握紧又松开，表情像一贯被欺负后的愤怒。  
然后皮尔洛就醉了。  
目送着加图索抱扶着皮尔洛出门之后，因扎吉回头看着忍笑着的几个人。“难道只有里诺不知道安德里亚家里有红酒庄园？比较不会醉来着”  
  
皮尔洛睡着的样子倒是符合人们对他的印象，安静的很，手脚规规矩矩合拢。只是躺的床不是他自己家的。  
加图索揉乱本来就不怎么服帖的头发，他承认他是一时冲动把人带回了自己家，现在他后悔还来得及么。皮尔洛就在这个时候睁开了眼睛，然后他们足足对视了半分钟。  
“里诺？给我一杯热水吧”皮尔洛揉了揉眼睛，半长的头发依然顺滑到反光。  
“哦哦哦好，换洗的衣服我放在你旁边了，只有我的衣服你凑合一下，你还能自己洗澡么我去给你倒水”看皮尔洛没忍住噗笑了一声他才放松紧绷的肩膀，挠挠后脑勺出门去了。  
等加图索突发奇想磨磨蹭蹭煮完醒酒汤（好吧他还是不知道怎么解释带对方回家的理由）之后，皮尔洛已经擦着头发从浴室走出来了，看到愣住的人有些疑惑。  
“安德里亚你...”加图索的视线没忍住顺着皮尔洛白且直的腿往下看，感觉鼻子没出息的有点热。  
“哦这个，我看里诺你的衣服还比较宽大，我就直接穿上衣了，睡觉还能舒服一点”皮尔洛像是没觉得有什么不对，坦然坐在床边，继续擦着头发。  
“怎么过了这么长时间你还是不会护理你的头发，你的头发这么漂亮可惜了”加图索看皮尔洛还是毫无章法地擦头发，皱了皱眉抢过毛巾，又取出吹风机一点点帮忙吹干。  
“突然觉得，能被里诺喜欢的人肯定很幸福”皮尔洛享受着服务，声音从毛巾底下传出来。  
“是...是么”加图索的动作轻微地停顿了一下。“好了，安德里亚，晚安”  
皮尔洛看着关上的门，回头又看了看那人细心准备的满满一壶水，重重叹口气，他太难了。  
加图索其实一直没怎么睡好，因为那是皮尔洛。所以能在听到一声巨响后他第一时间赶到现场，急匆匆打开房间门的时候就看到皮尔洛跌坐在地上，脸色不正常的红，破碎的杯子撒了一地。  
加图索二话不说先找来体温计，，把皮尔洛扶上床让人含着，倒好另一杯水，还好水壶的保温性足够又任劳任怨的收拾起碎片来。  
“抱歉我只是想找水喝，不小心碰到了”  
“安德里亚你躺好，我马上找药”对于皮尔洛还在担心杯子的加图索表情明显是不赞同，只是又安顿好人乖乖等他。  
看到加图索又急匆匆出去，皮尔洛把嘴里含着的体温计放进了水杯，得到满意的刻度之后若无其事地拿了出来。  
至于偏红的脸色，只是他被皮波和波波两个不避讳的情侣科普了男人之间的这样还有那样加之闷在被子里之后的结果。  
“安德里亚你怎么会烧的这么厉害”加图索看着体温计的38度有些着急。“我们去医院吧”  
“冷静，里诺，我没那么弱，我好歹跟你一样是运动员”皮尔洛躺在被窝里，表情还像平常一样，加图索觉得药已经显了效果，竟然觉得他脸都没刚才红了。“让我出些汗就好”  
“可是...”  
“里诺，我能借你的身体一用么，我有点冷”  
“！”加图索有些犹豫“你别掀开被子！”见皮尔洛竟然要掀被子大脑反应先快了一步，人已经在被子里了。  
“里诺，你太僵硬了”皮尔洛靠了过来，加图索果然像火炉一样温暖。“太勉强就算了”  
“不，不勉强”  
“那就好”不知道是不是错觉，加图索觉得皮尔洛有种要往他怀里钻的趋势。  
“那，晚安”两个人靠的很近了。加图索尽量放松，直到听到旁边的人呼吸放的平缓了才正式放松了全身，实不相瞒他都有些紧绷的酸痛了。  
屋子还是有些黑的，加图索看不到皮尔洛，但是他突然想大着胆子环抱说旁边人的腰，安德里亚的腰果然很细，加图索想平时在球场上就觉得这人像是落叶一样随时被吹走，让他不顾一切护着他和他脚底下的球，渐渐形成习惯之后他的感情又变了味。  
他喜欢他，可他却只能趁着感冒药安定的成分偷偷揽着那人的腰表达一下，一时间加图索心里五味杂陈起来。  
皮尔洛一夜睡得极香甜，加图索基本一夜未眠。  
皮尔洛起床的时候看到加图索在窗边站着，听到声响转回头的脸上还有黑眼圈。然后又风风火火冲过来，探他额头的动作又放得极轻，见他没有一点症状才松了一口气。  
“里诺，我梦到上次拆你的枕头了”  
“饶了我吧，怎么梦里还不放过我”加图索知道他说的是最近一次 的恶作剧，皮尔洛带着内斯塔拆了他的羽毛枕头，然后若无其事继续打游戏，他进门的时候电扇对着他狂吹 ，漫天的羽毛呼了他一脸。  
加图索还记得，他依然知道谁的主意，皮尔洛迅速逃离了现场，他也像往常一样追赶，他并不会像皮尔洛后来自传里写的那样像揍沙袋一样打人，一般他只会追到终于不跑的安德里亚，在那人头上控制力道拍上一下以示警告，这次甚至都只是拍拍皮尔洛的肩膀。  
“你说你那次怎么不打我”  
“你很希望我打你？”  
“呃”  
“那次我看到你在满天飞的羽毛后面笑，怪好看的。再说，安德里亚我怎么舍得”  
加图索怎么舍得。  
“...里诺”  
“怎么了”  
“我很伤心”皮尔洛不等加图索发问接着说下去。“我伤心我喜欢的人不知道我喜欢他，我伤心我喜欢的人刚刚说不舍得打我却舍得让我伤心，我还伤心，我喜欢的人把我带到他家一夜什么都没做，即使我表现的那么明显”  
“...!”皮尔洛放着加图索在一旁消化信息，淡定地换起放在一边被洗好的衣服，只不过手还是有些颤抖的，他也不是毫无波澜的，毕竟那可是表白。  
“里诺，昨天的游戏其实是我的主意”皮尔洛抚平最后一个褶皱。  
“你你你...我”皮尔洛发现里诺的眼睛真是好看，那样纯粹的黑，什么心思都藏不住。  
“好吧我喜欢你，里诺”  
“我喜欢你，真的喜欢！”  
“里诺，我以为你会吻我”  
于是皮尔洛放松全身的重量被推倒在身后的床上时，揽住了加图索的脖子，接吻间隙还有空添一把火。  
“保罗给了我们两天假期”  
然后主动权终于给回了加图索的手上。


End file.
